<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peridot just straight-up shrinks and eats a complete stranger by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466550">Peridot just straight-up shrinks and eats a complete stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel'>TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cruelty, F/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Pre-Redemption, Reader Death, Unwilling, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That stranger being you, of course. Maybe learn to mind your own business next time.</p><p>[Originally posted on /aco/.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peridot (Steven Universe)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peridot just straight-up shrinks and eats a complete stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="redboard greentext font fontlarge">&gt;you find yourself observing the local abandoned spaceship, which also happens to serve as a common tourist attraction<br/>
&gt;you have been hearing some mischief going on inside of it, which is strange, considering that no one is ever supposed to even go near that thing<br/>
&gt;this rule has been around since several hundreds years ago, when a big pink woman told everyone "don't go inside it has cooties"<br/>
&gt;or something, you were never really that attentive in history class<br/>
&gt;that didn't manage to stop whoever's inside this one though, who seems to have a noticeably high-pitched voice judging from all of the grunts and the various denouncing of "clods" that echo from the interior<br/>
&gt;if she's not supposed to be here, she's not very good at hiding her presence<br/>
&gt;being the curious citizen that you are, you proceed to walk towards the entrance<br/>
&gt;as you walk closer and closer inside of the ship, you notice that the shrill voice has suspiciously silenced<br/>
&gt;you observe the various patterns and vegetation on the walls before you hear a 'click'<br/>
&gt;you look down, noticing that your foot has stepped onto a pressure plate of some kind<br/>
&gt;'that can't be good', you think to yourself as a device suddenly unveils itself from the wall, as if on cue<br/>
&gt;before you could get out of the way, a beam is fired from the device, turning your vision into a blur before everything goes black<br/>
<br/>
&gt;oof<br/>
&gt;you open your eyes, with a mild headache making you groan as you begin to stand back up<br/>
&gt;your vision is still mildly blurry, but you can tell that something looks off about the ground that you're standing on, as if every little detail was somehow dramatically accentuated<br/>
&gt;"I see that your senses are functional again."<br/>
&gt;you hear that shrill voice again from up above, prompting you to turn around before you nearly shit yourself<br/>
&gt;you are met by the sight of a green giantess with a large triangular head of hair, analyzing your pitiful form as she towers over you<br/>
&gt;"While I expected someone more... familiar, an organic such as yourself has served as an excellent preliminary test for my brilliant trap!"<br/>
&gt;you hear some sizzling sounds to your left, followed by the giant lady turning her head to the source of it<br/>
&gt;you hear something burst inside of the device that presumably reduced your height, allowing sparks and smoke to leak out of it<br/>
&gt;"Nyarggh!"<br/>
&gt;you see her stomp her foot down in frustration, causing you to fall back onto your ass in response to the ground's shakes<br/>
&gt;"Nothing works on this grimy planet!"<br/>
&gt;you see floating cylindrical objects that you can only identify as 'fingers' descend towards you, grasping you by your waist before you're brought up to her visor<br/>
&gt;"Eh, I suppose I'll just use the laser defenses if they ever arrive. As for you..."<br/>
&gt;she uses her fingers to excruciatingly stretch your limbs<br/>
&gt;"...I'm sure an ally of the Crystal Gems squirming in my grasp will be VERY entertaining to watch!"<br/>
&gt;you hear her give a loud cackle, seeming to take quite a bit of joy at watching your apparent displeasure<br/>
<br/>
&gt;amidst your groans of pain, you try to inquire on what a 'Crystal Gem' is<br/>
&gt;"Oh don't pretend! You really expect me to believe that a foolish organic clod like you just wandered into here by MISTAKE? HA! I have already seen their 'Steven', so I know that there must be plenty of organics on this mudball of a planet who would gleefully side with such traitors."<br/>
&gt;that doesn't sound right, but you don't know half the shit that she's even talking about to make a proper refutation<br/>
&gt;"And even if you are just another dumb meatbag..."<br/>
&gt;a grey tongue peaks through her lips, giving you a good long lick as she coats you with her slimy saliva<br/>
&gt;you become frozen with fear as you await her response<br/>
&gt;"...you're still a rather tasty one."<br/>
&gt;oh no<br/>
&gt;"This is exactly what I planned to do to those clods, though seeing how the quantum dimensional bypasser is all busted now, I'm sure YOU will suffice!"<br/>
&gt;oh nonononono<br/>
&gt;you manage to slip your limbs out of the grasp of her fingers, allowing you to fall back down to the ground<br/>
&gt;"Wha... HEY!"<br/>
&gt;touching her legs on the way down so that you may slow your fall, your feet meet the ground once again<br/>
&gt;"GET BACK HERE!"<br/>
&gt;you run away as fast as humanly possible, looking for somewhere, anywhere to hide<br/>
&gt;confused regarding your whereabouts, you hear her dash somewhere else as she eyes the floor<br/>
<br/>
&gt;after running for several minutes, you hide behind a corner while she's busy looking elsewhere, allowing yourself to finally catch your breath<br/>
&gt;what kind of shit did you get yourself into<br/>
&gt;cautiously, you sneak around further, looking for any potential exits to this massive labyrinth of a ship<br/>
&gt;your thoughts are interrupted when a drip of a thick slimy liquid lands right onto your head<br/>
&gt;your vision is briefly obscured before you wipe the stuff out of your eyes, noticing that there's a large shadow looming over you<br/>
&gt;another drip meets your head, as if urging you to look up already<br/>
&gt;you oblige, and unfortunately, it's exactly what you don't want to see right now<br/>
&gt;"Heheheheheheheheh....."<br/>
&gt;you've been found by the giant green lady as she crouches over you, her spit drooling all the way from her hanging mouth<br/>
<br/>
&gt;"Try running away from me NOW, you bite-sized clod!"<br/>
&gt;you try to use whatever energy you have left to try to run away from her descending fingers, but your efforts prove fruitless when she grabs you by your leg<br/>
&gt;once again, you're brought up to her visor as you hyperventilate, knowing full well what's to come<br/>
&gt;"Wow, you Earth clods really are pathetic, huh?"<br/>
&gt;with a deep chuckle, her grey tongue sticks out of the open cavern that is her mouth, allowing you to see its wet and threatening interior complimented by a terrifying row of teeth<br/>
&gt;she plops you right onto her tongue, and before you could even thinking of running off again, she wastes no time returning the wet muscle to her mouth<br/>
&gt;she closes her lips, sealing you inside as you scream and thrash around in complete darkness<br/>
&gt;she responds with a laughter that vibrates your entire being<br/>
&gt;wanting to taste the salt from your tears, she presses you against the roof of her mouth as she rubs you with her tongue, tightly pressing you against her slick muscle<br/>
&gt;she swishes you around, making sure to extract you of your flavor as you sputter out an unbearable amount of spit<br/>
&gt;her tongue feels very smooth and fleshy, easily gliding and wrapping around your body so that you can be thoroughly drenched with her thick saliva<br/>
&gt;as much as you try to move around and resist her invasive appendage, there's nothing you can do that can save you from this fleshy hell<br/>
&gt;you feel your body being dragged back towards her gurgling gullet, which prompts you to scream even louder<br/>
&gt;you plead for your life as you try to grab on whatever you possibly can, to which she only responds with a deep chuckle, echoing directly from your inevitable fate<br/>
&gt;your body is pulled into her tight esophagus, effectively rendering you nothing more than a mere morsel to a complete and utter stranger<br/>
<br/>
&gt;'GLUCK'<br/>
<br/>
&gt;everything burns once you make an unceremonious splash into her stomach<br/>
&gt;the grisly liquid bubbles excitedly at the presence of new food<br/>
&gt;her gastric acids make quick work of you, making sure to efficiently burn away your clothes and your flesh<br/>
&gt;you pound on her stomach walls, begging to be released as you become reduced to mere nutrients to this stranger's form<br/>
&gt;amidst your pained cries, your body begins to feel completely numb<br/>
&gt;your legs start to give away, causing you to fall face-first directly into her acids<br/>
&gt;as you lose the ability to scream, you start to lose consciousness<br/>
&gt;and then eventually, your existence<br/>
&gt;your final memories are of her malevolent muffled laughter as she mocks your cries of terror</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>